Countdown
Countdown Lyrics Tink: Boy oy -oy -oy! Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin' Still the one I need, I will always be with you Izzy: Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly If you leave me you're out of your mind Charice (The Losers): My baby is a (10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up we (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make a (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Tristan: There's ups and downs in this (with The Losers: love) Got a lot to learn in this (with The Losers: love) Elliott: Through the good and the bad, still got (with The Losers: love Dedicated to the one I love, hey Tink (with The Losers Girls): Still love the way he talk, (still love the way I sing) Still love the way he rock them black (diamonds in that chain) Still all up on each other, (ain't a damn thing changed) My girls can't tell me nothing, (I'm gone in the brain) I'm all up under him like it's cold, (winter time) All up in the kitchen in my heels, (dinner time) Do whatever that it takes, he got a (winner's mind) Give it all to him, (meet him at the finish line) Izzy (with The Losers): Me and my (boo), in my (boo coupe) riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest (Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it) Charice (with The Losers): Me and my (boo), in my (boo coupe) riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest (Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it) Tink (with Elliott and The Losers): Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin' (Still the one I need, I will always be with you) (Oh) you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Say it real loud if you fly (If you leave me you're out of your mind) Charice (The Losers): My baby is a (10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up we (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make a (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Elliott (with The Losers): Yup, I put it on him, it ain't (nothing that I can't do) Tristan (with The Losers): Yup, I buy my own, if he (deserve it, buy his shit too) Charice (with The Losers): All up in the store, shawty, (trickin' if I want to) Izzy (with The Losers): All up in the store, shawty, (fly as we want to) Tink (with The Losers Girls): Ooo ooo ooo ooo (The Losers Boys: Oooo Oooo) Damn I think I love that boy (Do anything for that boy) Tristan: (The Losers Girls: Oooo Oooo) Boy -oy -oy -oy! Now I'll never be the same It's you and me until the end Izzy (with The Losers): Me and my (boo), in my (boo coupe) riding All up in that black with his chick right beside him Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest (Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it) Charice (with The Losers): Me and my (boo) and my (boo) lip locking All up in the back cause the chicks (keep flocking) All that gossip in 10 years, (stop it!) (London speed it up, Houston rock it) Tink (with Elliott and The Losers): Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin' (Still the one I need, I will always be with you) Tink and Charice with Tristan and The Losers: Oh you got me all gone, don't ever let me go Tink (with Elliott and The Losers): Say it real loud if you fly (If you leave me you're out of your mind) Charice (The Losers): My baby is a (10) We dressing to the (9) He pick me up we (8) Make me feel so lucky (7) He kiss me in his (6) We be making love in (5) Still the one I do this (4) I'm trying to make a (3) From that (2) He still the (1) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs